Twisted Adventures
by Semmi
Summary: Sometimes the reasons for turning dark aren't what you'd think they'd be. HPAlice in Wonderland crossover


Title: Twisted Adventures  
Summary: Sometimes the reasons for turning dark aren't what you would think they'd be.  
Pairing: Peter Pettigrew/Alice, Peter/Alice's older sister  
Warning: This story contains the non explicit rape of a minor. Don't read if this offends you.  
Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter universe nor Alice in Wonderland.  
Authors Note: Written for a challenge at ithurtsmybrain, although never posted. I didn't know the name of Alice's older sister so I made one up.

Twisted Adventures

"Peter, wake up Peter."

Peter opened his eyes slowly to see his girlfriend, Lorina, kneeling over him. A mischievous smile crossed his face and he quickly flipped her over and started kissing and tickling her at the same time.

"Peter, stop it Peter," Lorina laughed, pushing him away. "No seriously, stop it, I need your help."

"Really what's wrong?" he asked as he lay back down on the grass he had been sleeping on.

"Alice wandered off, will you go look for her? Please?"

"While you sit here and read your book some more?" he asked as he stood up and glanced around the park, trying to see if he could figure out what direction the girl had went. "Remind me why I'm dating a Ravenclaw again."

"So you can fall asleep while I try and read to you."

"Nah, Remus does that for me."

"Oh, well why don't you just date Remus then?"

"Well, I would, but Sirius would kill me. I suppose I'll just have to settle for you then," Peter replied as he grabbed Lorina and gave her another kiss. "Now, where do you think Alice wandered off to?"

"Oh, who knows, it's Alice. You know how she likes to wander. Thanks a bunch Peter, I'll make it up to you when you get back. Promise," Lorina said, gave him another kiss and then settled back down to continue reading her book.

Peter sighed and just wandered aimlessly around the huge park, trying to spot his girlfriend's little sister. The grass was so tall the little girl could probably fall asleep and not be seen.

"Man, I wish I could just use magic-oh duh." Peter groaned and smacked his head. He was 17 now; of course he could use magic. He pulled his wand out and laid it on his hand. Then, thinking about Alice in her blue and white dress he said, "Point Me," and then stared in shock as the wand started spinning around, not settling on any direction. "Point Me," he said again, and again the wand just kept spinning. Damn, he thought, I know I'm not the best spell caster, but this is a spell 4th years should be able to do.

Again and again he said the spell while walking around the park, trying to figure out just why it wouldn't work for Alice. He had tried the spell on Lorina and it had worked just fine, but for some reason it would not work on Alice.

"Point Me," he commanded again, and to his surprise, the spell finally settled on a location. Peter glanced around trying to see if he could see Alice, but all he saw was grass and trees. "Point Me," he said again, trying to see if the spell had really worked, but it pointed in the same direction again. He took a few steps forward when he saw a blue ribbon by a hedge. Peter walked over to the hedge and then he spotted the hole. A rabbit hole just big enough for a little girl to fit through.

"Oh shit."

"Point Me," he said one more time, hoping he had gotten the spell wrong, but the wand pointed at the rabbit hole. "Damn," Peter sighed as he stared at the hole. There was no way he could fit down the hole, at least not in his human form.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around; Peter the boy turned into Peter the rat. The rat looked down the hole and then moved away from it. Alice gotta get Alice he thought and walked into the rabbit hole. For awhile it was just a strait path, and then before he could think of turning back, the ground disappeared from beneath him.

Peter wasn't sure what he had expected when he started falling, maybe a quick drop and then a painful stop resulting in several broken bones. And then finding Alice at the bottom of the hole crying and bringing her back up, being the hero. He certainly did not expect to float down, nor did he expect to find a single corridor.

Rather than pondering the strangeness of it all (after all, he is a Hogwarts student, strange was a part of life) he simply walked down the corridor and then walked through the little door and nearly drowned. The room was half filled with salty water and in the middle was a little girl struggling in the middle. As he paddled over to her Alice called out "O Mouse, do you know the way out of this pool? I am very tired of swimming about here, O Mouse!"

Mouse, he thought, I'm no mouse. He almost wanted to ignore her, but of course he couldn't allow his girlfriends little sister to drown. So he went over and allowed the girl to grab a hold of him. Apparently Alice was bored, as she started making up a conversation between the two of them, her playing both parts as Peter swam them both to shore.

However, as they Peter was paddling and Alice was babbling, a bird suddenly swooped down and grabbed both of them in his talons. Alice shrieked and started yelling at the bird and Peter gave a terrified squeal and started struggling. He was so tempted to change back into a human just to get the bird to let go, but then he realized he would also probably die from the fall.

The bird dropped them unceremoniously in a large courtyard filled with red roses and then flew away. Immediately two card men came and separated the two of them. Alice's little voice cried out for her 'mouse' and so he squeaked in response.

"A mouse that only squeaks," said the card man. "How strange, no wonder the queen wants you."

As he was dumped in front of the card queen, something tickled the back of Peter's mind. Something about this place seemed familiar…

"Ahh Peter, so glad you could come and visit me again," the queen said. Peter gave a surprised squeak, wondering how this strange card lady knew who he was. "Oh Peter, come now, you are one of my servants remember. A trip through our land, resulting in a failed game of croquet and you being marked as my servant. Come now, change back into a boy so I can take a good look at you."

Peter stared at the queen as the memories came back. A trip to the country at the age of 8. Being curious about a little rabbit and following it down a hole. Before Hogwarts, before he had friends, before he knew what he could do with magic. And he remembered the queen marking him with her red heart and then hiding the mark. The promise, that he would always be hers.

Another squeak and he started moving away from her. Immediately a cat materialized out of nowhere and pounced on him. "My little Peter rat," crooned the queen, "change back before I let the cat play with you a bit. Come now. Change." And at the direct command, Peter found that his only choice was to change back, and as he did, a red heart flared to life on his shoulder, showing the world that he belonged to the queen.

Immediately after he had changed back, the card queen was one top of him, her flat card body surprisingly heavy and her hands surprisingly agile as they traced his face. "I knew you'd come back my little Peter, nothing can keep my servants away for long."

"Alice," he croaked, "where's Alice." Where did they take her? At three inches tall, the girl could have easily been squished and then Lorina would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

"Ahh, the little girl, is she your lover Peter?" the queen asked as she got off of him. "Are you tainted Peter? Enamored with a child as I once was? Don't worry, she shan't be harmed. I may even let you take her home."

"Please," Peter pleaded, "Please let us go. I'll do anything you want, just please let us go."

"Anything you say. Anything at all? That is tempting Peter dear, but I have waited for so long for my little boy to come back. Of course you're grown now. The magic of my world does not capture you anymore. You cannot here them speak, see them anymore. But the girl. The girl is perfect, perhaps I'll just transfer your mark to her."

"NO!" Peter yelled, "Just let us go, please just let us go. I told you, I'll do anything."

The Queen gave him a hard look, and again ran her papery hand across his face, smiling as he shuddered at her touch. Finally, she answered, "I will let you go on two conditions." She paused, and he nodded his consent. "The first is that no matter what form I take, you will bear my mark." At his quizzical look, she elaborated, "In your world I exist of course. I will find you there and you will be mine. It makes no difference if it is here or there."

Peter frowned but still nodded, thinking himself safe as he had never heard of a card queen in his world. "And the second," he asked hesitantly.

"And the second condition is that you make love with your little girl lover right here, right now. Bring her in," the queen commanded to the guards, laughing at the horrified look on Peter's face.

"N-n-no. NO. I can't do that. I _won't_ do that," Peter said feeling horribly sick at the thought of taking his girlfriends little sister. "She's a little girl! I can't do that to her."

"You will," commanded the queen as the guards brought in a now fully sized Alice.

"Peter?" she gasped, "How did you get here? What are you doing here? What's going on Peter?"

"Nothing Alice, we're going back to Lor now."

"Not so fast Peter. You will do as I command."

"I won't. You can't make me do this. She's a little girl," Peter cried. "Anything else, anything I swear. I'll stay. I'll stay here and she can go."

"No little Peter, that was not part of the deal," the Queen of Hearts replied. "Now take off her clothes."

As if a puppet were forcing him to go to her, Peter haltingly walked over to Alice, fighting with every step, but this was worse than Imperious. This was not based on his will, but the will of the queen. And so he stumbled over to Alice and slowly took her dress off.

"Peter, Peter what are you doing. Peter stop it, this is not proper," Alice said, fear creeping into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry," Peter repeated over and over as he took off her dress. For a moment all he could do was stare at the naked body in front of him. It was a child's body. The girl was only 10, old enough to have lost most old her baby fat, but too young to have started developing a woman's body. Looking at her sister naked was a pleasure, but as he looked at the thin body, all he felt was sick.

"Well, get on with it Peter," the Queen demanded. "Or am I going to have to walk you through every step of this."

But Peter just stood, staring at the little girl in front of him. This was wrong, he couldn't be doing this. She was shivering, and fear and confusion filled her eyes. She looked so young. So very young.

"I see," said the Queen, "Fine, I can walk you through this. First, give her a hug."

Seeing no reason to fight this order, Peter walked over and gave Alice a hug, only later realizing how cruel it was to give her this bit of comfort. The girl clung to him, almost suffocating him. Holding onto the only familiar thing in this strange world.

"Now, give her a kiss," commanded the queen. And so Peter did. A little peck on the cheek. "NO," said the queen, "On the lips. Kiss her so hard they bruise, and touch her little breasts, trace her body with her hands."

And so he did, he closed his eyes, pretended it was Lorina in his arms and not her little sister and did as he was told. But he couldn't just pretend. Lorina had curves, had breasts, had a grown up body. Lorina didn't tremble with fear, but with pleasure. Lorina didn't give little yelps of terror and plead for him to stop. And still he tried, taking himself to a place where reality didn't exist, where the little body in front of him was not ten-years-old.

"Fuck her."

And he did.

When Peter pulled himself out of the haze that he had put himself into, they were in the park by the rabbit-hole. Alice was sitting next to him, fully clothed, with her arms wrapped around herself, absolute terror in her eyes.

Peter reached out to her, and then felt horrible when the little girl shied away. He had to get that haunted look out of her eyes, he just had to. And he would, and although those eyes would never leave his memory, maybe he could make them leave here. So he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "Obliviate."

Relief flooded him as a blank look filled her eyes. He reached for her and Alice allowed him to hug her. Peter pulled her to the ground and sat down with Alice in his lap. And he told her about his first trip down the rabbit-hole, about the Cheshire cat, about being big and small, about an evil queen she managed to escape from. He told her about Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.


End file.
